


To Kill A Dragonborn

by SamidyRamSam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Civil War, Dragons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidyRamSam/pseuds/SamidyRamSam
Summary: Nobody ever asked Signe if she was alright with being the Dragonborn - if she was alright with the part of her soul that she could not control. And now, as Cultists hunt her down and the dragons threaten to take over Skyrim, she must find a way to balance her world as it spirals towards an inevitable self-detructive nova.Contains a lot of references to Elder Scrolls lore and Skyrim characters. Also contains a lot of my own interpretations of how game mechanics would work in a real-world style story. Creative liberties and all that!
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	To Kill A Dragonborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site ever... EEP!
> 
> I'll admit, I rushed to post it, since I've been working on the rest of the story for quite some time and I really just want to get some feedback. It's probably the shortest of any of the chapters I currently have drafted, and it's quite dialogue-heavy (sorry!).
> 
> The story starts just after the Dragonborn has arrived in Solstheim. ...I don't know what other context to give that isn't already in the text or described later, so there ya go!
> 
> Also enthusiastic and interrupting Teldryn is enthusiastic and interrupting.
> 
> ALSO also I have no idea how tags work, so slap me on the wrist if I've missed something pls and ty.

The Retching Netch was quieter than usual for eight at night. Some patrons were scattered across the room, mostly engaged in conversation with their drinking partners. The local agriculturists Milore and Garyn sat in the corner, engrossed in a discussion on farming techniques.

 _How boring,_ he thought to himself, turning the page of his book.

There was a small clunk from the tavern entrance, and everyone turned towards the sound. A woman with pale skin and long red curls trudged to the bottom of the stairs in skin-tight armour as black as the night. A blade that looked like it had been forged from ice hung at her side, a dark, long dagger hanging at the other. She appeared as though she’d just been on the frontlines of a war. As everyone stared, she went slightly pink, giving a small wave. “Sorry,” she muttered, “Long day.”

He watched with mild interest as the woman limped over to the bar, grimacing as she took a seat right in front of the innkeeper. The man briefly met her gaze, then returned his attention the glass he had been polishing. “Name’s Geldis Sadri. You gonna tell me what happened to you, or you just want a drink?” The woman nodded at the mention of the latter. “You know what it is you want?”

“Uh,” she hesitated, “I was told there’s something called sujamma? One of those, please. And keep them coming, if possible.”

“I’ll need to see some coin first.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” She started fumbling with the pouch at her waist, eventually pulling out a handful of flawless gems. As the innkeeper gasped, she carefully picked one out – a ruby – and placed it on the counter. “Will that cover drinking myself to Oblivion, and a room to pass out in after?”

Geldis carefully picked up the ruby, studying its facets. Eventually, he pointed at one of the open rooms. “All yours. I’ll keep the liquor flowing, don’t you worry.” The woman smiled pleasantly, before stiffly lifting herself up from the barstool. Geldis handed her a tankard and she made a small toasting motion in thanks.

 _Interesting,_ he thought to himself, watching her walk away from the innkeeper. His curiosity had been piqued, and he leaned back in his hair, studying her while he fiddled with his dagger absently. Who was this foreigner, and where had she just come from? He’d never seen her around before – she must have arrived in Raven Rock recently.

She took a seat near to the room Geldis had pointed out, giving a small groan as she sat. As she settled down and took a swig of her drink, he decided he would have to speak with her before the night’s end. She was simply too outlandish to ignore, and he _did_ enjoy his outlanders.

* * *

Signe stared down at the drink in front of her. _So this is sujamma.._. _Not bad_ , she admitted to herself. She could almost down all of it in one go. This is exactly what she nearly did, before she became painfully aware that she had eyes on her.

A few tables away, someone sat in full chitin armour – complete with goggles – tossing an Elven dagger over in his hand. Signe had seen him as she’d come in and hadn’t paid him any mind, but now he appeared to be staring her down. It was starting to make her a bit uncomfortable.

Almost as if on cue, he artfully caught the hilt of the dagger with his thumb and index finger, before sheathing it and standing up. He strode over to her table, pulling up a chair and placing the book he had been studying on the table.

“Well, well, you certainly seem one for adventure and fortune,” he mused, gesturing to her general person. She said nothing, and took another quick gulp of her sujamma. The stranger cleared his throat. “I’m curious to hear what happened to you. May I?”

She paused a beat, then nodded. He sat down in the chair he’d dragged over, beckoning to Geldis for a new drink.

“Not much of a story, really. I’ve never been here on Solstheim before, and I blundered into more than I could handle in one of the Dwarven ruins. I’m looking for something, and nobody seems to be able to point me in the right direction.”

“That’s a shame,” he replied. “Though, it seems like your blunder was rather rewarding. I’ve not seen that many gems in a long while.”

Signe paused mid-gulp. Wiping her mouth, she flushed. “Yeah, well, I managed to find some decent treasures before I was put on my back by automatons. I’ve… Got a knack for finding jewels. And trouble, apparently.”

The stranger chuckled. “Well, you’re out, and you appear to be in one piece. That’s more than can be said for a lot of the incompetent buffoons out there.”

“I suppose.” She looked up at him properly for the first time, before she suddenly spotted her reflection in his goggles and laughed loudly. “Oh wow. I look like shit.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but…”

She couldn’t help but smile at the boldness of this man. “So who are you, anyway?”

The stranger stood up and gave a theatrical bow. “Teldryn Sero, at your service.” Signe raised her eyebrows at him, giving a small chuckle. He sat back down and settled his elbow on the table. “Well… For the right price.”

“Signe,” she replied. “So, you’re a spellsword, then?” She pointed her chin at the book, which she had now established to be a spell tome of some kind.

“Oh, yes,” Teldryn replied as Geldis placed down another sujamma. “Mainly the swords and daggers part, but I dabble in destruction spells and conjuration when I’m bored.”

“That must be an exciting lifestyle,” she mused.

“Generally, I would agree.” He took a swig of his drink. “Lately, however, there doesn’t seem to be much business for me here. It’s gotten quite mundane. And blasting ash spawn doesn’t really get more appealing with time.”

“Sounds like you need a change of scenery.”

Teldryn gave a short chuckle. “Is that an observation, or an offer?”

“Well, I mean…” Signe stammered, becoming flustered. “I try to work alone, you know? Liabilities and all that.” She drowned her awkwardness with the rest of her drink and signalled for another.

“I resent that philosophy,” he said, feigning offense. “I’m one of the best mercenaries in Solstheim – nay, Tamriel! I also happen to be incredibly humble and cultured, if you were wondering.”

Signe cracked an amused smile. “I see so.”

Teldryn chuckled heartily. “Perhaps only one of those is true. I have seen many a strange thing and faced many an unusual foe all across the continent. Although…” He leaned in slightly. “I have yet to visit a certain Nordic province my drinking companion appears to hail from.”

She flushed again as her drink was refilled. “Am I that obvious?”

“It’s the accent. Unmistakable. The blacksmith and the crew of the Northern Maiden also have it.” He paused a beat. “You know, you’re incredibly bashful for a seasoned adventurer. Especially a Nordic one. I thought you were all meant to be brutish and hard-headed.”

Signe coughed on her sujamma slightly, her cheeks going beet-red. “I… Well…”

Teldryn threw his head back and whooped with laughter. “Ah, I love it!” He feigned wiping a tear from beneath his goggles. “What an anomaly you are.”

“Oh, more than you realise,” she muttered, before seeking the bottom of her tankard again.

Teldryn cocked his head at this. “Indeed.” Decisively, he pulled his goggles up, revealing a pair of fiery red eyes that gleamed with intensity. “Perhaps I should be more straightforward with my proposition, lest I miss a great opportunity. Would you be interested in hiring me to accompany you on your travels?”

“I already mentioned—”

“Yes, yes, liabilities and all that. However, I am no liability. I swear to it. And truth be told, I am utterly desperate for an adventure that doesn’t involve ash.” He leaned in again. “I’ll even sweeten the deal with a discount.”

Signe sighed. “You’re not going to let me say no, are you?” His eyes crinkled with a cheeky smile. She groaned, rolling her head back in exasperation. Finally, she looked him over as much as she could a person head-to-toe in armour. “You know what? Alright. You’re hired. But we’ll be going on a short outing first. Consider it a trial run.”

“Need some revenge on those automatons?” Teldryn smirked.

“Maybe. I don’t really enjoy losing.”

“Noted. Now, about my fee—”

“I can afford it,” Signe cut him off, before downing the last of her drink. She stood up, feeling mildly buzzed but far less battered. “Does morning in two days’ time work for you?”

“It would appear I have an opening in my schedule, yes. And just so you are aware, Outlander, I have a very empty one.” His eyes sobered. “I intend on impressing you on this… ‘trial run’. I’ve spent enough time on Solstheim to last a lifetime.”

“I’ve been here a week, and I understand what you mean,” Signe joked.

Teldryn got to his feet and stuck out his hand. “Well, I think I would call the deal sealed then.”

Signe smiled, this time broadly and earnestly. “Who knows? Maybe what I’ve been missing is a bold, witty Dunmer at my side.”

“I have no doubt,” he chuckled. Signe raised her own hand and gripped his forearm firmly. He appeared slightly taken aback by the foreign gesture, but then reciprocated.

“So, would you afford me the pleasure of your company for one more drink?” he asked, his eyes bright.

“Oh, I, uh…” Signe felt her cheeks getting hot again.

“Relax, Outlander,” Teldryn rolled his eyes in amusement. “I simply wish to get to know my new employer a bit more. Have to make sure you’re as tough as your get-up makes you look.” He sat down, Signe hesitantly following suit, and Geldis refilled both of their mugs.

They ended up exchanging adventures and misadventures late into the night, and as one drink turned to several, Signe found herself genuinely enjoying the spirited Dunmer. His animated story-telling combined with his sincere interest in her own escapades were somehow refreshing to her. This was not mentioning the obvious intelligence he threaded through his interactions.

When finally her exhaustion caught up with her and they parted ways with a mildly drunken farewell, she retreated to her room and collapsed on the bed. An unbidden smile played across her lips.

 _Maybe_ , she thought to herself _, maybe it_ is _time for a new companion._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, hooray! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think. This was just supposed to be a quick introduction to Signe and Teldryn's personalities and interactions, which is also why it's so dialogue-heavy (sorry again!).
> 
> Should I continue to post the rest of the story? I'm quite enthusiastic about where it goes and how it will inevitably tie in to the existing lore/storyline of TESV. Be brutal, or be perfectly lovely. I'm open to everything :)


End file.
